The ATeam
by Because I Can and Will
Summary: The adventures of the A Team. A random story me and my friend made if we were a part of the team. Crack fic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with A-Team.

This is a story me and my friend wrote when we were bored one day. She wrote the odd numbered chapters and I wrote the even numbered chapters.

Also me and my absolutely love Murdock's character so he will be features a lot.

/

Once upon a time there lived a crazy and genius girl named K. Now K was mentally and for the most part criminally insane. K watched a movie about another crazy person like herself. After watching this said movie K had a new obsession .

She couldn't get over said crazy man on TV. She devised a plan with one of her friends to capture said crazy. After they caught him in a Murdock safe cage, she gave him his shots and fed and watered him daily. She also bought him a shock collar so he would feel as if he were in his psych ward home with his EST treatments. They lived happily ever after.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with A-Team or Narnia.

/

K and Murdock were preparing for their honeymoon, even though they never officially married, but this is my story and I say it's a honeymoon. K hid inside Murdock's suitcase. He opened it up and K screamed, "Welcome to Narnia". This caused Murdock to scream, like a girl, and run to the corner where he proceeded to curl up into the fetal position.

K commandeered a helicopter for their honeymoon so Murdock could fly them. He did some of his awesome and probably impossible flying stunts that they both enjoyed. They realized that they were running out of gas so they landed at a gas station and filled up as the other people stared. They then continued their trip.

At the hotel later that night K had Murdock tied to a chair and was preparing his shots and getting his shock collar. He was singing El Diablo and trying to escape again (hence the reason he is tied to a chair). All of a sudden the wall exploded and they both turned to look. Hannibal stood in the ruble. Then BA appeared after shattering the window. Face, who was the only smart one, walked in through the door.

Hannibal said "You're surrounded, give him up".

K screamed "Never", and pulled out a nerf gun. They all looked at her funny and she shot Hannibal in the forehead with the squishy bullet, and then laughed maniacally.

Murdock screamed " Get me out of here and away from this psycho"!

BA then retorted "You are crazy fool", and then asked Hannibal "Can we bring her along to torture the crazy fool"?

"Sure, why not" Hannibal replied with a shrug and a puff on his cigar. He then turned to look at K and asked "What is your name.

"K" she replied with a grin. Murdock was whining about how it wasn't fair and freaking out while Face was untying him.

"Let's go team", said Hannibal.

"I have a chopper out back", said K, her grin growing.

" I aint't flying fool", yelled BA. Face then pulled out a tranquillizer and shot him. He passed out shortly after.

They all walked to the chopper with Face and Murdock trying to carry BA. K walked over, picked him up, and slung him over her shoulder, because she was just that cool. She threw him in the back and got in. The boys all had shocked faces and ran to get in. They flew back to base. BA woke up once, but with a quick punch from K he was unconscious again.

"Damn", all the boys said.

"I love it when a plan comes together", Hannibal said laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the A-Team.

/

After retrieving Murdock and having K join the team Hannibal got orders from his superiors for a mission. They had to rescue American tourists from the evil spaghetti flying monster off the Isle of Rafa.

Once again tranquilizing BA, Murdock flew K's plane to Rafa. Once they landed they noticed that a beautiful woman was standing guard. Face, using his charm and sex appeal , gingerly walked over to her and turned his charm on. As they made goo goo eyes at each other the four made their way to Mt. Butterball. After Face returned from his woman with lip prints all over his face and neck, they continued up the mountain.

There they saw the guards, and were they you ask, they were guard meatballs protecting the flying spaghetti monster. Hannibal had K cause a distraction. Her distraction was to go up to them and hit them with sauce in the eyes and run away. As they chased her BA was behind them with a fork and knife, and well you know the rest.

Murdock, however had disappeared by the time and then out of nowhere he showed up and flew the team over the very high fence. When the copter landed the spaghetti monster got scooped up into the rotors like spaghetti on a fork. The A+ Team got the American tourists and as they flew away from the Isles of Rafa Hannibal looked at his team and said, while puffing on a cigar with an evil smirk, "I love it when a plan comes together!"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the A-Team or Pirates of the Caribbean.

/

On the way home from rescuing the tourists, and dropping them off, the helicopter began to run out of gas. They all put on a parachute and jumped, hoping for the best. They all saw a ship and so landed on it.

When they landed on the ship they were quickly apprehended. The captain walked down a flight of stairs and walked up to them. The captain was a strange man who was eccentric and dressed oddly. He introduced himself by saying "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savy. What are you doing on me ship", He walked around gesturing wildly with his hands.

Hannibal answered him saying, "Our plane ran out of gas so we jumped and landed here."

"That is why planes are overrated", Jack told him laughing and examining his finger nails. "Lock them in the brig. I'll figure out what to do with them later." He then went back to drinking his bottle of rum.

In the brig Murdock was drumming the bars and singing some strange song, still pouting about how Captain Sparrow disapproved of flying. Across from them was another girl in another cell dressed in all black. Her and K were having a lovely conversation, while the other boys sulked in the back and Face complained about how the moisture was bad for his hair.

"So what's your name?", K asked the girl across from her.

"Susie'q", the girl answered back, "I work for the CIA as an assassin. I'm on vacation now, but I decided to come here and kill Jack Sparrow so they couldn't make any more Pirates of the Caribbean movies." Murdock suddenly started singing a pirates life for me.

BA then punched him saying, "shut up fool", causing Murdock to cry. K then glared at BA and scared him so much that he curled up into a ball and started to shake.

"So do any of you have a plan to get out of here", asked Susie'q.

Hannibal, always the one with the solution to everything, smirked and answered, "Always do. I just need to figure out how to get out of these cells."

"Leave that to me", she smirked pulling a hairpin for her hair.

After escaping and getting back their weapons they proceeded up the stairs. Hannibal had Face and BA sneak over to get a boat. Meanwhile K and Susie'q created a distraction. K ran out on deck being random. A pirate charged at her and Hannibal shot him. Susie'q then shot Jack Sparrow and he fell lifelessly to the deck. The pirates all turned their attention to their dead captain, giving the team time to escape. BA and Face had secured a boat and everyone climbed in, except for Murdock. He was hanging upside-down off a rope saying "Look guys, I'm a bat." BA got up and grabbed roughly hauling him into the boat. Hannibal smirked yet again saying, "I love it when a plan comes together."

"What plan, nothing you said happened", Susie'q said skeptically.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do own A-Team or Spongebob.

/

Not even 80 miles after their quick escape they found themselves face to face with an iceberg. The boat hit it and they quickly sank. Murdock put fish bowls on their heads that had been on the boat. As they sank they saw a sign that read "Welcome to Bikini Bottom". Questionably they all looked at each other, except for Murdock who started speaking fish.

They went towards town, but apparently went too far and found a giant rock tiki and of all things a pineapple. Face saw a pretty girl fish and chased after her, well swam after. All of a sudden a yellow sponge walked out of his house and yelled "I'm ready. I'm ready." As soon as said sponge saw these land walkers he stopped.

A squid looking thing came out and saw what was going on. He yelled "Spongebob! What are you doing? Shut Up!"

Spongebob looked him and said nicely "Nothing Squidward. I'm looking at our new guests."

Murdock started talking to spongebob and squidward in fish saying "blurp blurp blurp?" Spongebob and squidward said smartass-ly "Puh-leeze that language has been gone since before you land walkers made santa clause!"

After a few minutes of mindless chit chat Hannibal spoke up "We need to get back to land, but we can't swim to the surface because of the lack of nitrogen and oxygen mixed together."

Squidward said meanly "Just use your ugly tailfins and move them out of here!"

BA shouted back "I pity the fool that calls me ugly!"

Murdock started to sing we are family. Susie'q went over and tapped on the fish bowl on Murdock's head. He got bug eyed and quiet. K just stood there wondering why she wanted to be part of this team. Squidward and BA argued about who was uglier. Murdock and spongebob randomly talked.

After all the babbling Hannibal spoke up again "Do you know of any scientists that can help?"

Spongebob, all cheery said "Of course, well go to Sandy's tree dome"

All of a sudden Face came out of nowhere. He told them the fishes husband came home early and chased him away. BA looked at him and shook his head. Murdock jokingly said "As long as she breathes huh Face?" Hannibal, Susie'q, and K all smirked and chuckled.

When they reached Sandy's, the A+ team took off their fish bowls and spongebob put one on. Squidward didn't go because he thougth it would be a nice vacation away from spongebob. Sandy greeted them as they walked in. After they told Sandy the problem she quickly diagnosed it and had a solution. Three hours in her lab and she was done. She gave them a carbonated syrup and told them to drink it. They would float to the surface in no time.

"What do we do after we make it to the surface?" questioned Hannibal.

"Well I will send you my rocket since it doesn't serve me any purpose down here, well except for the little pranksters running around" she finished glaring at spongebob who wore a guilty grin.

"Oh no, you mean after all that we still have to fly back!" screamed BA exasperated.

After drinking the syrup and floating to the top they waited for Sandy's rocket to break the surface. When it appeared K, being ever so clever, quickly knocked out BA. They promptly got into the rocket and flew quickly back to base.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own A-Team.

/

Back at base the A+ Team were all sitting around a campfire. The fire was just a small one, perfect size for cooking. Small talk was bouncing around throughout the group. Well except for Murdock who was bugging everyone because he wanted to make smores.

All of a sudden the fire racked loudly, causing Murdock to jump up with a gun and scream. After calming down he sat back down with a nervous laugh. A few moments later he disappeared inside the tent and appeared with supplies for smores.

He then began searching for sticks, and throwing the one that he thought were inadequate away, causing one to collide with BA's head. He shouted angrily "Watch what you're doing you crazy fool."

Murdock continued unfazed by the insult, as he received it at least five times a day. When he found a proper stick he placed two marshmallows on it. The he poured some more gasoline on the fire, increasing its size at least triple. The fire cackled and it sparked suddenly from its enormous height causing sparks to fly out of it. One landed on Face's lip and burned it. He screamed loudly and began to cry about how his face was ruined. He ran into the tent with Hannibal following. BA then walked off somewhere muttering about crazy dangerous fools.

K and Susie'q got an evil idea and grinned at each other so hard that the Cheshire cat would be jealous. They crept up behind Murdock and screamed "Boo!"

Murdock jumped forward out of fear and K and Susie'q laughed maniacally. However, he jumped too close to the enormous fire and his pants caught on fire. He screamed and ran in circles, completely forgetting to stop, drop, and roll. Susie'q thinking quickly, shot him in the shoulder forcing him to stop and drop. Then she kicked him so he rolled putting out the fire. "Problem solved." she beamed brightly, and then walked into the girl's tent to sleep.

Hannibal ran over and picked up Murdock who was moaning in pain complaining about never having smores again. Hannibal placed him on his bed and began to tend to his wounds. Face laughed hysterically, but soon stopped because his lip started to hurt, and said "Payback!"

K, confused as to what she should do, decided to go to bed and worry about it tomorrow.

Hannibal, who had to deal with two bickering burn patients was in for a long night.


End file.
